


Teenage Love

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Amnesia, Angst, Betrayal, Car Accidents, Cheating, Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lies, Loss of Virginity, Secrets, Teen Pregnancy, Teenagers, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-12-23
Updated: 2004-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 9,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a bunch of Teenagers in love.
Relationships: Taylor Hanson/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Building A Mystery

"Perfect By Nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More Lies about a world  
that never was and never will be  
Have you no shame  
Do You see me  
You know you've got  
everybody fooled." Everbody's Fool by Evanescence

Isaac looked out the window at the stars. He was torn. Should he go on the date Zac set up or not? Zac's friends didn't have the best track record.

"I'm going to be dead," Taylor slammed the door as he came in the room.

Isaac turned and looked at him,"What did you do?"

"I slept with Krystal," Taylor sighed plopping down in the seat across the room from Isaac.

"Ashley's worst enemy?" Isaac questioned his eyes growing bigger. His brother really was going to be dead.

"Yes," Taylor said as he looked down, "But the thing is I kinda like Krystal."

"Your not just dead your screwed."

"I know Ike, but what do I do?" Taylor asked as he looked back up at Isaac.

"Don't tell Ashley, What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Isaac said turning to look back out the window.

"But I've never lied to Ashley before," Taylor said as he left the room and headed to his room.


	2. Halloween

"Let me tell you  
about the story  
of the call that  
changed my destiny" The Call by The Backstreet Boys

Ashley sat on her porch giving out candy to the little kids who stopped. She wondered how the Halloween Party went that Taylor went to. She heard her phone ring and went to answer it,"Hello."

"Hey babe," Taylor said his voice full of guilt.

"Taylor I was just thinking about you," Ashley said smiling.

"You were?"

"Yes," Ashley said as she sat down on the couch, "So how was the party?"

"The party?" Taylor asked sounding dumb. His heart raced faster.

"Yeah the costume party," Ashley questioned her voice sounding confused.

"Oh it was fun. I saw Krystal," He said not realizing it.

"Really.So what did she dress up as? A Ho?"

"No actually she was Venus the love goddess," Taylor said smiling to himself. He remembered how easy the costume was to take off.

"Oh so did you think about me?" Ashley asked changing the subject.

"Yes," Taylor lied. He couldn't believe how easy it was to lie to her.

"Well listen Taylor I have to go. I'll see you tommorow."

"Okay bye," Taylor said hanging up.


	3. An Enchanted Evening

"When I think back on these times  
and the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad because I was  
blessed to get to have  
you in my life  
When I look back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me." There You'll be by Faith Hill

Zac got the courage up to knock on her door. He had liked her ever since Taylor started dating her.

Ashley had just hung up the phone when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Zac, "Zac what are you doing here?"

"Umm I came to give you this," He said as he handed her a bag that had a costume in it.

"A costume?" Ashley questioned.

"Go put it on," Zac told her.

"Okay," she said and headed upstairs.

30 minutes later when she came down she was wearing a Juliet costume. She noticed Zac had changed. He was now dressed like Romeo.

"Wow.Your beautiful Juliet," Zac said smiling.

"Yeah same with you Romeo," Ashley said as she went over to him.

Zac looked at her and grabbed her hand.  
"  
Where are you taking me?" Ashley asked as he took her outside.

"You'll see," he murmured.


	4. Under The Sacred Tree

"Lonely Rivers flow  
to the sea to  
the open arms  
of the sea.  
Lonely Rivers sigh  
wait for me  
wait for me  
I'll be comin home  
wait for me.  
Oh my darlin  
I've hungered for  
your touch alonely  
time." Unchained Melody by Unknown

Ashley was stunned when they arrived at a tree near a lake. She saw there was a blanket.

"You didn't get to go to the costume party so I thought I'd bring it to you," Zac said as he put a c.d. and grabbed her hand.

"Wow your amazing Zac," Ashley said as she grabbed his hand and they danced to the slow song that Zac put it on.

"Well I thought it wasn't right that you got to miss it," He whispered in her ear as there faces were right next to each other.

Ashley felt goose pimples go over her body as she felt his hot breath on her neck,"Well I'm grateful to have you in my life."

Zac smiled to himself. The beginning of "Unchained Melody" vibrated through the woods as they continued to dance.

Ashley put her head on his shoulder. She didn't know how to feel right now. Excited, Happy, or Confused. Once the song ended they parted and Zac looked in her eyes. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

Zac put his face closer to hers again and kissed her.

Ashley kissed him back and felt his tongue on her lips so spread them for his tongue to go in her mouth.She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it.


	5. The Next Day

"I know you think I shouldn't still love you  
and tell you that  
But if I didn't say that  
I would've still felt that." White Flag by Dido

Ashley sat on the porch looking out at the street it was hot for November. She was still confused about the night before.

"God what do I do?" She asked herself.

She sat upright when she saw Taylor's car drive up and he got out.

"Hey," She said smiling at him.

"Hey I need to tell you something Ashley."

She looked at him and noticed how serious he looked.

"Okay," she said uneasy and scared.

"I slept with Krystal last night," He said as he looked in her eyes.

Ashley didn't know what to do. She was shocked. She was numb and shocked herself when she got up and slapped him.

"I guess I deserved that," Taylor said.

"Damn right," Ashley said as she ran past him.

"Ash wait!" Taylor yelled running after her.

Ashley was going so fast that she didn't see the car coming until it was too late and she was laying in the road.

"Oh god!" Taylor yelled when he got to her. He looked at the man who got out of the car and said "Call 911 now."


	6. Confrontation At The Hospital

"Do you remember when we met that summer  
New kids on the block had a bunch of hits  
Chinese Food make me sick." Summer Girls by LFO

Taylor was seating in the waiting room when he heard someone enter. He looked up and saw Krystal.

"My friend Sara told me about Ashley. How is she?" Krystal asked as she sat down next to Taylor.

"Why do you care," Taylor said as he looked down at the floor again.

"Well because she was your girlfriend and you care about her and I care about you."

"Mr.Hanson," Taylor heard his name and looked up to see a doctor standing there.

"Yes," he said as he stood up.

"I have news about Ashley. She is awake but she doesn't know anything. The impact of her head hitting the road caused her to have amnesia."

Taylor stood there in silence how could his Ashley have amnesia.

"You bastard," Taylor heard. He turned and saw Zac coming towards him.

Zac was full of rage he pushed Taylor back on the couch and said,"You'll pay for what you did to Ash."


	7. Sweet Misery

"You don't remember me  
But I remember you  
I lay awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who decides what they dream  
and dream I do." Taking Over Me by Evanescence

Zac smiled to himself on the way home. Ashley was going to be out of that horrible hospital.

Zac pulled up in his driveway and went upstairs he had to get some sleep he had to wake up at 9:00 to pick Ash up.

The next morning Zac got up exactly at 9:00 and left the house at 9:30. When he arrived at the hospital at 9:55 Ash was waiting for him outside.

"Hi," he said as she looked up and smiled at him.

"Hi Zac," she said still unsure of who he was to her.

Zac helped her in his SUV and the got in himself.

"So you are Taylor's brother right?" Ashley asked as he drove away from the hospital and onto a road that didn't look familiar.

"Right," Zac answered as he saw her pick up his wallet which was laying on the dashboard.

"Who's this?" Ashley asked pointing to a picture of a guy with brown eyes and a Mohawk.

"That's Ike mine and Tay's older brother," Zac said pulling up at a house that Ashley guessed was hers.

After Zac got her situated he left and smiled knowing he was getting her to trust him something she didn't have with Taylor yet.


	8. Ike Unknowingly Gains The Upper Hand

"I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find the better part of me." Superman by Five For Fighting

Isaac was out riding around when he decided to visit Ashley.Taylor had told him about her and he felt sorry. Isaac got out of his Jaguar and headed to the door.

Ashley was laying down on the couch and heard a knock on the door. She got up to answer it and saw the guy from the picture she saw earlier today.

"Hi," Isaac said unsure if he should go in.

"Hi," Ashley said stepping aside to let the strange guy in.

Isaac willingly went in and followed Ashley in the living room.

"Zac had a picture of you in his wallet," Ashley said smiling at him.

"Oh,I hope it was a good one," he said as he sat down in a chair laughing.

"Yeah it was a good one," Ash said as she laughed at what he said.

"So how are you?" Isaac asked as he looked at her.

"Trying to figure out my life. I feel so confused," she said as he watched her cry.

"Hey don't cry," he said as he got up and moved to the couch and wiped away her tears.

"I wish I wouldn't but I can't help it. I just want to remember."

"You know I might be able to help you," Isaac said as he knew a solution to help her.

"What's that?" Ashley questioned him.

"I'll take you to some of your favorite places."

"Okay," she said smiling at him.


	9. Fun In Town

"I just wanna be lost in a crowded room  
So I don't have to hear your points of veiw  
You know I don't care what you say." I Just Wanna Be Loved by AM Radio

30 minutes later Ashley and Isaac were at a store downtown.

"So I used to shop here?" Ashley asked as she tried on a pair of sunglasses.

"Yes," Isaac said laughing at Ashley in those big sunglasses.

"What do I look stupid?" she questioned as she looked in a mirror at herself and started laughing too.

After buying Ashley a bead necklace Isaac took her to the skating rink.

"Wow," Ashley said as she started to fall.

Isaac caught her and held on to her,"You never were good at skating."

"But I liked this place," Ashley said bewildered why she liked this place if she wasn't a good skater.

"You met Taylor here that's why you like it so much," Isaac said as he pulled her closer as more people came on the rink.

"Oh," Ashley said as she felt bad not being able to remember that.

When they were leaving they saw that it was snowing.

"The first snow fall of the year," Isaac said as she took off running and twirling on the sidewalk.

"I like snow don't I?" She asked when Isaac reached her.

"Yeah," Isaac answered as she grabbed him and made him twirl too.

"I've had the best day," Ashley said smiling at Ike.


	10. Krystal's Scheme

"On the day I was born the nurses saw I got around  
they gazed at the wonder they had found  
the head nurse spoke up said leave this one alone  
She could tell right away that I was bad to the bone." Bad to the  
Bone by George Thorogood and the Destroyers

Krystal woke up at 11:00 and went downstairs. She saw her step-brother sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Krys," he said as he looked up and smiled at her.

"Hi Robbie," she said sitting down.

"So heard from Taylor?"

"No," Krystal answered as she bit into an apple.

"Oh,So how is his girlfriend?" Robbie asked.

"Still can't remember crap," Krystal took another bite of the apple.

"What are you planning?" Robbie asked knowing that his step-sister had a scheme running through her head.

"I want you to seduce Ashley that way I can get Taylor free for me," Krystal said as she got up.

Robbie was shocked,"Krys that's crazy."

"I know but do this for me."

"If I don't," Robbie said as he sighed.

"I'll tell your dad that you do drugs," Krystal said as she smirked.

"Fine I'll do it," Robbie said agreeing unwillingly.


	11. Dreamland

After Ashley got back from her day with Isaac she decide to take a brief nap so she went to her bedroom.

(Ashley's Dream)

"Ashley," She heard her name being called but didn't know where it was coming from.

"There you are," She turned and saw Taylor on a horse.

"Taylor nice horse," she said laughing.

"Laugh all you want the King makes me ride out in the woods."

"I know you explained that to me on our first date," she said as he got off the hoarse.

"So why did you have that servant girl Valerie deliver your letter."

"My parents are going to make me marry Zac."

"What they can't do that to us," he said as he inched closer to her and kissed her passionately.

She kissed him back with as much passion. But pulled away as he began to undo the string on the front of her dress,"No,I can't have sex with you not unless were married."  
(End of Ashley's Dram)

Suddenly Ashley woke up with a jolt and was surprised to find herself kissing Taylor in real life. She jerked away from him,"What are you doing!" She yelled.

"You're the one who pulled me into the kiss. I just sat down and you pulled me down and started kissing me."

"Oh," she said laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing."


	12. Taylor's Pain

"Your Love is better than Ice Cream  
Better than anything else that I tried  
Your love is better than ice cream and everyone here know how to cry  
It's long way down  
It's a long way down to the place that we started.  
Your love is better than chocolate." Ice Cream by Sarah Mclanhan

"Come on Ash what's so funny," Taylor said as he pulled some hair behind her ear.

"I had a dream were I was kissing you. I guess that's why I pulled you into the kiss like I did," Ashley said as they locked eyes and smiled at the same time.

"I'm glad you dream about me," he said as he took her hand

Ashley felt his hand in hers and pulled him down in the bed next to her,"Take a nap with me," she said as she pulled his arm around her.

"Okay," he said as he kissed her hair.

After an hour of a restless sleep Taylor woke up. He sat up and saw Ashley was already up and crying,"What is it?"

"I had a dream. I had sex with Isaac in it. I don't think I love you anymore. The dream made me realize that," Ashley said crying harder.

"It's just were you can't remember Ash. It's not the the dream."

"I hope your right. I don't won't to hurt you if my feelings never return."

"Listen I know your feelings will return," he said as he pulled her closer to him and held her as she cried. His world had just crashed with her telling him she didn't love him. unbeknownst to him he was now crying too.


	13. Isaac's Blind Date

"He works way too much for way too little  
He drinks way to early til way to late  
He hasn't had a raise since New Years 88." Hell Yeah by Montgomery  
Gentry

Isaac sat in the booth at the restaurant. Had agreed to the blind date with Zac's friend.

"Are you Isaac?"

He turned and saw a stunning beauty in front of him,"Yes and you must be Hannah?"

"That's me," she said sitting down.

"So what do you want to eat?" he asked as she picked up the menu.

"The baked spaghetti looks good," she said as she glanced up from the menu and smiled.

After they had ordered and eaten they went for a walk in a park nearby. It was still snowing some but they didn't care.

"So do you go to college?"

"Yeah," Hannah answered him as she looked ahead.

"Where at?"

"Oklahoma University."

Isaac just nodded. The rest of the night the he found his mind was on Ashley and was happy when the date was over.


	14. Zac Get's Lucky.....What!!!!

"All you have to do is touch my hand  
and show me that you care  
and something happens to me  
Some kind of wonderful." Some Kind of Wonderful by the Drifters

Zac had decide to go back to Ashley's that night and so he knocked on her door. He smiled when she opened it.

"Hey Zac," she said as she let him in.

"Just thought I'd stop by," he said as he sat down.

"I'm glad you did," she said as she sat down next to him.

"Listen Ashley I'm not real good at this but I think I'll just show you," he said as he pulled her into a kiss.

Ashley was shocked to find herself kissing him back and liking it.

Zac slowly pulled her down and took off his shirt

Ashley stared into his eyes and smiled as she ran her hands down his chest.

Zac started kissing her neck and pulled off her shirt.

They both got lost in the passion and ended up going all the way. Both also unaware that Taylor was watching outside.


	15. Repeated Mistake?

"These Arms of mine they are lonely  
Lonely and feeling blue  
These Arms of mine they are yearning  
Yearning from wanting you." These Arms of Mine by Otis Redding

Taylor felt betrayed as he got in his car and drove off. How could Zac take advantage of Ashley.

Finally Taylor pulled up outside a bar and got out. When he got inside he ordered a vodka.

"Hey baby," Taylor looked and saw Krystal.

"Krystal what are you doing here?"

"I followed you," she admitted to him.

"Why?"

"Because I saw you leave Ash's in a hurry and I wanted to find out why?"

"Let's just say I saw something that hurt me," Taylor said taking a drink of the vodka in front of him.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said as she pulled him into a kiss.

After Taylor parted from Krystal he followed her out to her car.

Krystal drove to a hotel and got a room and her and Taylor both entered.

Taylor just remembered being pushed on the bed before he passed out.


	16. A Morning of Regret

"My conversation has run dry  
That's whats going on  
Nothing's Fine I'm torn  
I'm all out of faith this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor." Torn by Natalie  
Imbruglia

Ashley woke up with th sun coming through the window. She slowly opened her eyes an felt arms around her waist. She turned and saw Zac and the memory of last night came flooding back with a lot of regret.

"Hey beautiful," Zac said as he smiled at her. Then stopped when he saw her face,"What is it?"

"I feel bad about last night."

"Why?" Zac questioned wrapping her tighter in his arms.

"Because I feel like I was taken advantage of," she said as she got up and put her clothes back on.

"Why do you feel like that for?"

"Because right now I can't remember shit and shouldn't be thinking about sex I should be thinking about getting my memory back!" Ashley yelled at him.

"Oh,Well I'm sorry that we had sex because we both wanted too!" Zac yelled back as he started getting dressed too.

After Zac got dressed he left Ashley's slamming the door.

Ashley just watched him leave. Now she was so confused about everything. Her feelings for Taylor,Zac,and Isaac.


	17. The Turning Point

"On way up north on the ventura  
I pulled back the hood and I was talking to you  
and I knew then it would be a life long thing." A Sorta Fairytale by  
Tori Amos

Ashley stayed awake for some time but just as she was about to go back to sleep she was hurled into a flashback.

(Flashback to May 2000)  
"Guess who?" Ashley found her eyes covered.

"Brad Pitt," she said jokingly knowing it was Taylor.

"No," Taylor said putting his hands down and turning her around and softly kissing her.

Ashley pulled away from him and smiled when she saw a single red rose in his hand,"What's the rose for?"

"It's our two year anniversary for dating," Taylor said as he handed it to her and she took it.

"You know it's hard to believe that two years ago you bumped into me at the skating rink."

"Excuse me as I recall you bumped into me," Taylor said as he kissed her once more.

"Well whoever's fault it was I'm glad it happened," Ashley said after they parted.  
(End of flashback)

After the flashback ended Ashley was crying. She had finally remembered one thing. Even though it was a tiny thing to remember.


	18. Shot Through The Heart

"Lately we've been talking about who we are  
Seem we Don't know anymore." River by Hanson

Krystal woke up. She was disappointed that nothing happened but she smiled as she watched Taylor sleep wondering if he was dreaming about her.

(Taylor's Dream)  
"Ashley I'm so glad you got your memory back," Taylor said as smiled at him.

"Me too," Ashley replied hugging Taylor

"What did Zac think when you told him?" Taylor asked as he saw Zac show up behind her with a gun. Taylor threw Ashley down right as Zac fired the gun and a bullet hit him right through the heart and he fell down.

"No!" Ashley screamed as she crawled near him and held his lifeless body in her arms crying.  
(End of Taylor's dream)

Taylor awoke with a jolt and saw Krystal and wondered if they did anything last night,"Krystal did anything happen last night?"

"No Taylor you passed out before it could," Krystal said as she saw a look of relief on his face.

"Good because I couldn't betray Ash again."

"But she betrayed you," Krystal reminded him as she got off the bed.

"No Zac took advantage of her," Taylor said as he walked out of the hotel room and stood on the balcony.


	19. Kidnapped

"Miss guided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want use that line with me you better not start." Miss  
Independent by Kelly Clarkson

Ashley was walking out to check her mail when someone came up behind her and hit her in the head knocking her out.

Robbie stood over her body and looked at her for a few minutes then he picked her up and quickly carried her to his van before anyone saw.

"Hang on pretty," he said as he slowly drove away looking at her unconscious body in the back seat.

He had to hurry and get to the cabin. He knew what Krystal wanted but he had another plan for Ashley.

On the ride there he started thinking about what would happen if he got caught. He knew he would go to prison,"But no one is going to find out."

Finally he arrived at the cabin.He got Ashley out and put her on the bed. God she was beautiful too bad he was going to keep her away from Taylor he could see why Taylor liked her.


	20. The Man of Her Dreams

"Everynight in my dreams I see you I feel you  
That is how I know you go on." My heart will go on by Celine Dion

Ashley started to regain consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes. When she did she saw a guy she didn't know.

Robbie slowly got up and got a needle.

Ashley felt a prick in her arm and wondered what he was injecting her with.She suddenly felt sleepy.

Robbie watched a she drifted off to sleep.

(Ashley's Dream)  
"I came to rescue you," Ashley turned and saw Isaac.

"Ike,I'm so glad your here. How did you find me?"

"Your kidnapper left clues and I followed them," Isaac said as he unchained her.

"No you don't Isaac," They both turned and saw Taylor. He had his sword out ready to battle Isaac.

Ashley watched as Isaac took his out and they started to fight.

She was horrified when Taylor's sword went right through Isaac.

Ashley ran to Isaac and picked up his lifeless body and turned to Taylor,"I'll never forgive you.You bastard you killed the man I  
loved."  
(End of dream)

This time when Ashley awoke The guy whom had injected her got up and handed her a glass of water,"You must be thirsty."

"I am," Ashley said as she drunk up the water.


	21. The Great Escape

"Baby's Black Ballon makes her fly  
Almost fell into that hole in your life  
Your not thinking about tommorow  
Cause you were the same as me but on your knes  
A thousand other boys could never reach you  
How could I have been the one  
I saw the world spin beneath you and scatter  
Like ice from your womb." Black Ballon by The Goo Goo Dolls

Taylor and Krystal had decided to go to her mom's cabin before both of them went home. When they arrived Krystal was going to walk around some.

Taylor had decided to go on in the cabin.He slowly opened the door.

Ashley was in the bathroom and heard someone enter. Her thinking it was her captor left the bathroom.

Taylor heard a door open and turned to see who was already there. He was shocked to see Ashley.

"Taylor thank god your here," she said as she ran in his arms.

Taylor grabbed her and picked her up kissing her forehead,"What are you doing here?" He asked her putting her down.

Ashley then told Taylor the whole story of how she got there.

Taylor stood in silence listening to her. Once she finished he knew what he had to do. He had Krystal's keys and was going to take her car and get Ashley out of here.

Ashley followed Taylor to Krystal's car and got in.

Taylor looked to see if anyone was around and when he saw they weren't he took off.

After being on the road for awhile Ashley leaned over and kissed Taylor on the cheek,"That's for rescuing me."


	22. Painful Love

"It's not that I can't live without you  
It's just that I don't even want to try  
Every night I dream about you  
Ever since the day we said goodbye  
If I wasn't such a fool  
Right now I'd be holding you  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
If I only knew the word to say  
To find a way back to your heart." Back To Your Heart by The  
Backstreet Boys

Ashley sat looking out the window and closed her eyes. She found herself being taken to another memory.

(Flashback to February 1999)

"Jon it's wrong I can't be with you," Ashley said as looked down.

"Why not?" Jon asked his blue eyes full of agony.

"Because I love Taylor."

"You sure didn't him two weeks ago when you screwed me."

"It was a mistake," Ashley said now crying

"Yeah whatever."

(End of flashback)  
"You okay," Taylor said as he looked at her.

"I cheated on you once before didn't I?" Ashley asked as she looked in his eyes.

"Yes," Taylor answered turning away from her,"How did you find out?"

"I just remembered it a few minutes ago."

"You remembered something," Taylor said his voice full of happiness.

"It's not the only thing I've remembered," Ashley said as she looked back out the window.

"What else have you remembered?"

"Our two year anniversary," Ashley said,"But my feelings still haven't returned.

Those words stung Taylor. How could her memories be coming back but not her feelings?


	23. Erotic Dream

"I love you more than anything.  
Than anything I do  
And I'd give up anything and everything  
I have just to be with you." I love You More Than Anything by Hanson

Three hours later Taylor and Ashley were at a hotel asleep in different dreams.

(Ashley's Dream)

"Isaac come upstairs with me," Ashley said as she grabbed his hand.

"Okay," Isaac said as he grabbed her hand and followed her upstairs to her room.

Ashley closed the door behind him. Then threw him on the bed getting on top of him.

"My Ash, I didn't know you wanted me that bad," Isaac said as he kissed her hungrily and pulled off her shirt.

"Well I do," she said panting as she kissed him back with even more passion. The rest of the night they spent making love and  
holding each other.

(End of Ashley's dream)

Ashley woke up and smiled to herself as she thought of her dream. She turned over and saw that Taylor was sleeping beside her. She just smiled at him and went back to sleep.


	24. Feelings Revealed

"I don't believe all these things I hear.  
These things I hold so dear.  
I won't take for granted." Inside Out by VonRay

Ashley sat on her porch. It had been a week since her kidnapping. She saw Isaac park in her driveway and get out.

"Hey you," Isaac said as he sat down on the porch swing with her.

"Hey," she said as she put her head on his shoulder.

"So how you been?"

"Tired and confused," she said lifting her head.

"Confused about what?" Isaac said as he took her hand.

"My feelings for you," Ashley said as she squeezed his hand.

Isaac was shocked as she said that,"You have feelings for me?"

"Yeah I do," Ashley said as she turned and saw Taylor standing there with Roses looking stunned and hurt,Taylor.

Taylor dropped the roses and took off running. He heard Ashley behind him. Finally he stopped in the woods near a tree.

"Taylor I'm sorry you had to hear that," Ashley said as she reached Taylor.

"You know what Ash I'm sick and damn tired of you always saying your sorry! Just hurry and get your damn memory back!" Taylor yelled walking off and leaving Ashley standing there in tears.


	25. Thanksgiving Treat.....Or Not

"I'm not afraid of anything in this world.  
There's nothing you can't throw at me  
That I aint already heard.  
I'm just trying to find a decent melody." Stuck In A Moment You  
Can't Get Out Of by U2

Zac stared down the stairs. He saw that Ashley had come over like she did every year. But he could see the tension between her and Taylor who weren't talking.

Ashley sat next to Taylor on the couch and listened to him talk to Mackie completely ignoring her. Ashley went into the kitchen with Diana.

"How are you doing honey?" Diana asked in her sweet voice.

"Okay Diana," Ashley said smiling at her.

"Have you remembered anymore?"

"No," Ashley said as she slowly moved past Diana and headed to the bathroom.

Ashley entered the bathroom and slowly took the pregnancy stick out from where she had hid it and looked at it. She was horrified to see two lines.

Zac had finally came downstairs and was sitting at the kitchen table when Ashley came out of the bathroom.

Ashley saw Zac as soon as she left the bathroom and knew she had to tell him. "Can you come outside for a minute. I need to tell you something."

Zac heard the urgency in her voice and agreed. He followed her to the front porch.


	26. She's Having My Baby

"Well I just heard the news today  
Seems my life is going to change  
I close my eyes begin to pray  
Then tears of joy slide down my face." With Arms Wide Open by Creed

Zac plopped down on the porch swing and waited for whatever Ashley felt she had to tell him

"Zac..I'm pregnant," Ashley said as she stood in front of him waiting for a response.

Zac was stunned. He was to young to be a father,"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I just took a pregnancy test and I'm late," Ashley said as she ran her hand through her hair.

Zac looked down at his feet,"I'll help you throughout your pregnancy and once the baby is born too," he said knowing it was the right thing to do.

Ashley smiled at him as he finally looked up at her.

Zac slowly stood up," I'll be right back," he said going inside.

Ashley moved to the railing and looked out up at the stars.

Finally Zac came back out with a box.

Ashley turned around as he got down on one knee.

"The ring was my grandmother's she gave it to me before she died. It was her engagement ring. Now i want you to have it. Will you marry me?" Zac said as he opened the box.

"Yes I will," Ashley said crying.

Zac took the ring out and slid it on her finger.


	27. Accident

"They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out intill we grow  
Well I don't know if that's true  
Because you got me and Baby I got you." I Got You Babe by Sonny and  
Cher

That night when Ashley got home she went right to bed. She was asleep not long after her head hit the pillow.

(Ashley's Dream)

"Taylor look at our little boy. Isn't he cute?"

"Yes he is. He has your smile and my perfect blue eyes," Taylor said as he picked the baby up.

(End of Dream)

Ashley awoke suddenly in a sweat. She knew something was wrong she could feel it. All of a sudden her phone rang making her jump,"Hello."

"Ashley it's me Diana something happened to Isaac can you come to the hospital? Taylor needs you he is upset."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Ashley said hanging up.

An hour later Ashley ran through the halls until she saw Taylor," Tay what Happened?

"Isaac and I had an argument. He left not long after you did. They said he was going to fast and didn't see the car coming at him. If he dies it's all my fault," Taylor said crying.

Ashley pulled him to her and held him rocking back and forth.


	28. Bad News

"O-o-h child things are going to get easier  
O-o-h child thing are going to get brighter  
O-o-h child things are going to get easier  
O-o-h child things are going to get brighter." O-o-h Child by the  
Five StairSteps

The doctor came in a little after 12:45 a.m. with the news that Isaac was in a coma

Ashley went back first to visit him. She saw him lying there so peaceful.

"You look so peaceful. But you have to wake up. Everyone in your family needs you," Ashley said as she squeezed his limp hand.

She stayed in there another three minutes then left. She went back to the waiting room

Taylor looked up at her. He was still crying,"You know all my fault he is in a coma.We shouldn't have gotten into that argument."

"Listen Tay. Why don't you come home to my house tonight. Get some rest and come back tomorrow."

"No I'm not leaving this hospital till Isaac wakes up," Taylor said as he wiped his eyes.

"Okay.Well I'm going to go home. I'll come back tomorrow," Ashley said as she walked out of the waiting room. She felt dizzy then passed out.


	29. Haunted Heart

"Dream,Dream,Dream  
When I want you in my arms  
When I want you and all your charms  
All I have to do is dream." All I Have To Do Is Dream by The Everly  
Brothers

Ashley opened her eyes and saw that she was in a hospital room. She looked over and saw Zac sitting in a chair,"Zac what happened?"

"You passed out. The doctor said it was stress from Ike's accident. Taylor shouldn't have wanted you here. You could've lost  
our baby."

"Zac don't go blaming Taylor. I would've came anyway," Ashley said sitting up but getting light headed again.

"Take it easy. Go back to sleep."

"Yeah sleep sounds good," Ashley said closing her eyes.

(Flashback January 2001)

Ashley was sitting in the Hanson's living room,"Taylor I can't believe you would believe Krystal when she said that I kissed Isaac."

"But you've cheated on me before."

"Yeah and that was a mistake. Anyway I don't like Isaac," Ashley said as she moved closer to Taylor.

"What about Zac?" Taylor asked smiling.

"No I only love you," Ashley said kissing him.

(End of flashback)

When Ashley opened her eyes Taylor was standing in front of her,"I'm glad to see you," she said.


	30. A Piece of My Heart

"Well he lit you up like Amber Waves  
In his movie show'  
He fixed you up real good." Amber Waves by Tori Amos

Taylor sat down on the bed. He looked at her and smiled,"How come you didn't tell me you were pregnant?

"Because I didn't know how," Ashley said as she sat up slowly and grabbed his hand.

"I'm going to be an uncle. Although I'd rather be a father."

"Are you mad at Zac?" Ashley asked looking in his eyes.

"At first but I can't stay mad at him long. He might end up in a coma too like Isaac."

"You bastard," Taylor and Ashley both turned to see Zac.

"Get out of here. Ashley doesn't need anymore stress," Zac said as he picked Taylor up and pinned him to the wall.

"I was just congratulating her on the baby," Taylor said as he tried to get free.

Zac threw a punch,"Sure you were."

Ashley got out of the bed and ran over to Zac,"Get off of him."

"Stay out of it!" Zac yelled raising his arm back and accidentally hitting Ashley.

Ashley lost her balance and fell to the floor on her stomach hitting her head on the bed on the way down.

"Oh God," Zac said as he ran to her Taylor making it first.

"Go get the doctor Zac."

"Okay," Zac said leaving to get the doctor.


	31. A Kiss Shared...A Truth Realized

"I ask you to hold me, but you don't wanna to hold me  
It don't work like that  
I want you to love me, but you don't wanna love me  
I'm losing patience now." Leave Me Alone by Natalie Imbruglia

As Zac was gone Ashley woke up and saw Taylor holding her. He looked down at her. Ashley then pulled his face down and kissed him.

"Why did you kiss me for?"

"To see if I felt anything," Ashley said as Taylor helped her sit up.

"Did you?" Tay asked looking at her.

"No," Ashley said sighing,"I wish I could though," Ashley closed her eyes.

(Flashback November 2003)

"Hey I need to tell you something Ashley."

She looked at him and noticed how serious he looked.

"Okay," she said uneasy and scared.

"I slept with Krystal last night," he said as he looked in her eyes.

Ashley didn't know what to do. She was shocked and numb. She shocked herself when she got up and slapped him.

"I guess I deserved that," Taylor said.

"Damn right you did," Ashley said as she ran past him.

"Ash wait!" Taylor yelled running after her.

Ashley then felt a car hit her and she blacked out.

(End of flashback)

When she opened her eyes she looked to Taylor,"You caused me to lose my memory."


	32. Confession

"I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"...  
it's telling me all these things...  
that you would probably hide...  
am I... your one and only desire...  
am I the reason you breath...  
or am I the reason you cry...

Always... always... always... always... always... always...  
I just can't live without you...

I love you...  
I hate you...  
I can't get around you...  
I breathe you...  
I taste you...  
I can't live without you...  
I just can't take anymore...  
this life of solitude...  
I guess that i'm out the door...  
and now i'm done with you... "

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked as he held her to him.

"You told me you slept with that Krystal girl," Ashley said pulling away from him.

"Yeah I did," Taylor said as he tried to reach out to her.

Ashley moved further back,"Why would you do that if you loved me?" Ashley asked looking at him crying.

"I don't know. We had gotten into an argument the day before the party. I was mad at you," Taylor said as he finally grabbed Ashley by the shoulders. He looked into her eyes,"But believe me it was a mistake. I love you. Even if you can't feel anything for me trust that I love you and wouldn't do it ever again."

Ashley looked in his eyes and searched them,"I'll try to trust that."

Taylor let her shoulders go and pulled her into a hug.

Ashley wrapped her arms around Taylor and inhaled his scent. A scent she couldn't remember.

After they parted Taylor wiped away her tears then licked the finger he used to wipe them away.


	33. A Surprise Wedding

"Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you." I Do It For You by Bryan Adams

Ashley was still in the hospital. It had been two days since she had passed out but the doctors wanted to moniter her stress level.

Taylor entered her room wearing a tux. He smiled when he saw the puzzled look on Ashley's face,"Here put this on then come to the chapel," Taylor said handing her a bag.

Ashley took it and waited until Taylor left to put it on. It was a dress. It was white and silk with sequins all over it. After putting  
it on she headed to the chapel.

Taylor smiled when Ashley entered and saw that the chapel was full of roses and candles were lit everywhere,"I used to send you roses everyday we were apart," Taylor said.

Ashley reached the front were Taylor stood with Father Torress the priest at his church. It finally clicked to Ashley what was happening Taylor was going to marry her. She slowly slid off the engagement ring Zac gave her.

Taylor smiled at her then they both turned to the priest. The priest did what he normally talked about at a wedding but they both drowned him out. Then it was time for them to exchange vows. Taylor looked her in the eyes as he said,"I,Taylor,take you Ashley,to be my wife,my love,and the mother of our children. I will be yours in good times,and in bad,in sickness,and in health,in failure,and in triumph. I will cherish you and respect you,comfort you and encourage you,today and for the rest of our lives."

Ashley looked at Taylor who stood in front of her and smiled at him through her tears. She might not remember her love for him but she wanted to pledge her life to him and that's exactly what she did as she said,"I,Ashley,take you Taylor,to be my husband,my love,and the father of our children. I will be yours in good times,and in bad,in sickness,and in health,in failure,and in triumph. I will cherish you,and respect you,comfort you and encourage you,today and for the rest of our lives."

The priest then proceeded with the double ring ceremony saying,"The exchange of rings is a custom that dates back to the early days in Rome when rings were made of gold coin. Men would give them to their wives as a symbol that they were willing to share with their wives all their worldly possessions. Today,the ring is made of gold that can never tarnish. As a perfect circle,it symbolizes the love that has no beginning and has no end."

Taylor reached over to were he laid the rings down and picked one up repeating,"With this ring,I thee wed. With my body,I thee honor,and all my worldly goods with the I share.Amen."

Ashley looked at the ring placed on her finger briefly then picked up the other one and put it on Taylor's finger saying,"With this ring,I thee,wed. With my body,I thee honor,and all my worldly goods with thee I share.Amen."

The priest then looked at both of them and sad,"You may now kiss your bride."

Taylor did just that kissing her with all the passion he had inside him,"I love you Mrs.Hanson," he whispered in her ear after they parted.

All Ashley did was smile at him.


	34. Wedded Not So Bliss

Krystal had disguised herself as a nurse. She had fixed her pregnancy test to make it look like she was pregnant,"Krystal what  
are you doing here?" Krystal turned to see Taylor.

"I'm here for a pregnancy test. I'm a month late," Krystal said as she saw Taylor's face turn to shock.

Ashley was walking down the hall to meet Taylor when someone pulled her off to the side. She turned and saw the guy who had taken her before,"What do you want?" she questioned.

"Shut up," Robbie said as he took her to the waiting van.

Krystal saw the doctor coming,"Dr.Lambert are the results back?"

"Yes Mrs.Collins you are pregnant," Krystal smiled to herself. She turned to Taylor and hugged him,"We're going to have a baby.

Taylor parted from her,"Yeah. Listen I'll pay child support but I'm not going to be in your child's life," Taylor then went down the  
hall to find Ashley and take her home.

Krystal just smiled to herself and headed to Robbie's van.


	35. A Plan Revealed

Krystal got in the backseat and smiled when she saw Ashley,"I see Robbie picked you up."

Ashley gave Krystal an evil look. From her flashbacks she knew that Krystal was a total bitch,"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want your baby," Krystal said putting her hand on Ashley's stomach,"It will ensure me Taylor's love forever."

"But it's not his baby. It's Zac's baby," Ashley said as she moved Krystal's hand.

"No one will know that. Anyway they'll think it's my baby not yours. God forbid I'd sleep with Zac," Krystal said as she laughed  
evilly.

"I'd die first before I let you take my baby," Ashley said as she touched her own stomach. Was it just her or did she already feel a bump there? But how?

"Then that will be taken care of," Krystal said as she looked on. Ashley all of a sudden felt pain in her stomach and water run down her leg. She doubled over screaming.

"What's the matter now?" Krystal asked exasperated.

"I think my water just broke," Ashley said alarmed. It was too soon for the baby to be born. Way to soon.

"Robbie get to the nearest hospital now!" Krystal yelled. Her plan was going to be ruined. She'd have to think of something.


	36. Premature Labor

When they got to the hospital Robbie told the doctors what was happening. They rushed Ashley into the delivery room. Robbie went in with her saying he was her husband.

"This can't be happening," Ashley said crying as the doctors told her to push. She wanted Zac so much. She needed Zac.

Robbie watched as Ashley screamed in pain. He had to cover his ears.

Finally the first baby came at 4:30 p.m. It was a boy. The baby was so tiny it was taken to the neo natal ward.

Ashley was shocked when the doctors told her two more babies were on the way. Ashley pushed reluctantly. She was scared. What if the babies didn't make it after they were born.

The second baby came at 9:25 p.m. It was a girl. She like her brother was tiny and taken to the neo natal unit. Ashley was so tired. But she still had one more baby to go. The doctors told her she was doing good.

At last though her last baby was born at 12:30 a.m It was another boy. He was also tiny and followed his brother and sister to the neo natal unit.

Ashley was tired.She passed out drifting off to sleep.


	37. Naming The Babies

Ashley woke up. The sun was coming through her hospital window. She saw Krystal at the bottom of her bed,"How are my babies?"

"They are fine. They just need names.I waited until you woke up to let you do that," Krystal said as she saw a nurse come in with three incubators.

Ashley looked at her babies in the incubators and broke down crying.They were so tiny,"Can I hold them?" Ashley asked.

"Sure but only for a few minutes. They have trouble breathing," The nurse said as she handed her the first born baby.

Ashley looked at Krystal as she held her oldest son,"I think I'll name him Morgan Sloan. Because Morgan means great and bright and Sloan means a warrior or fighter."

The nurse then took the baby from her and put it back in the incubator. She then got the only girl out.

Ashley looked at the girl and smiled. She kissed the baby's forehead then said,"I think I'll name her Bryce Ezrela. Because Bryce means strong and brave and Ezrela means God is my strength." Ashley handed the baby to the nurse and received the last child. The boy her youngest. Her baby. She smiled at him crying harder.

Ashley smiled and said,"I'll name him Carlin Artemis because Carlin means small champion and Artemis means belonging to Artemis goddess of the hunt."

The nurse then came and took the baby and headed back to the neo natal unit. All of a sudden Bryce's monitor went off.

"What's happening?" Ashley demanded now getting up with all her strength and rushing to the nurse as doctors came in,"We're losing her," The nurse said as they took off running down the hall with Bryce.

"No!!!" Ashley screamed as Krystal grabbed her. She hollered for a nurse to come and sedate her.

The last thing Ashley remembered before drifting off back to sleep was being pricked in the arm.


	38. Three Months Instead of One

When Ashley woke up she heard two doctors talking.

"You know it's hard to believe those babies she had survived since she was only a month."

"Well Dr.Martin it's probably because she was three months pregnant instead of one."

Ashley was shocked. How could that be? She closed her eyes she needed sleep to help her figure this out.

(Flashback to August 2003)

Ashley was kissing Taylor. Sweat dripping off of both of them,"God Taylor your amazing."

Taylor's lips went down to her breast and he began sucking on one nipple than the other.

(End of flashbck)

Ashley realized then.She knew she got pregnant her first time with Taylor in August.

"But Dr.Smythe wouldn't they have known when she got hit."

"No they just assumed she lost the baby.  
(Flashback to September 2003)

"Taylor we need to talk," Ashley said as Taylor pulled her on his lap.

"What about?" Taylor asked.

Ashley looked in his blue eyes,"I'm pregnant."

Taylor pulled her into a hug,"This is amazing. We're going to have a baby. A baby we created out of our love for one another."

(End of Flashback)

Ashley just laid there.She wished she could get a hold of Taylor and tell him the baby she was pregnant with didn't die. He needed to know.


	39. What A Dream

Ashley then awoke with a jolt. She looked at her surroundings. She was still in the van. Krystal was looking out the window,"Where are my babies?"

"Babies?" Krystal said turning to look at her,"Your baby is inside you. Your crazier than I thought."

Ashley put her hand on her stomach there was no bump. She knew then that it all had been a dream. She was still a month pregnant.

Her memory of having sex with Taylor wasn't real either.

Robbie stopped the van in front of the same cabin as before and went and got Ashley out.

"Please let me go," Ashley pleaded as Robbie carried her up the stairs.

"Oh shut up! My god I've never met someone as whiny as you," Robbie said as Krystal opened the door.

When the door was open Ashley was then put down. She walked in and saw Zac,"Zac what are you doing here?"

Zac looked up and smiled at her,"I'm here to take you away to Hawaii until you get your memory back. But we'll have to come back when it's time to have our baby so you can give it to Krystal."

What?" Ashley was stunned and angry. How could he think about giving his own baby up.


	40. Telling Lies

"Listen it will only be for a few months then we'll prove the baby is ours," Zac said as he pulled Ashley to him.

"Why are you taking me away to get my memory back though?" Ashley asked as she looked up at him.

"Well remember after you married Taylor. The next day you told me about the memories you had. None of those memories are true. Because you were never with Taylor we were together," Zac said as Ashley pulled away from him.

Ashley was confused now more than ever. The memories she had been having were a lie. But why? She sat down on the couch,"Why did you have take me though?"

"Krystal thought if you spent some time with her you would remember she was Taylor's girlfriend," Zac said as he bent down and looked in her eyes.

Ashley looked eyes with him. Could she trust him? Or her own memories. What about Taylor though? He said he was with her like the memories showed.

"That's why you don't feel love for him. Because you had no love from him," Zac moved his face closer to hers.

Ashley kissed him on the lips. He had never lied to her before,"I'll go with you to Hawaii."

Zac smiled at her. She really was vulnerable now that she had amnesia. To bad he had her thinking she couldn't trust herself or her husband. She would be his for sure. If only he could talk her into getting an annulment.


	41. A Miracle

Taylor was sitting in Ike's hospital room he didn't know where else to go. Ashley was gone. God they'd only been married for two days,"Ashley," Taylor turned and saw Isaac. His eyes were half open.

Isaac then opened his eyes all the way. He then saw it was Taylor in his room and not Ashley.

"Isaac oh my god! You're awake."

Isaac laughed with the little strength he had,"Yeah I am."

Taylor was now a little happier than he had been before. Ike wasn't going to die. He was okay,"Why did you say Ashley's name?"

"When I was in a coma I had a dream about her. At the end of it she died," Isaac said as he looked out the window.

"Oh," Taylor said as he looked away.

"So where is she?" Isaac asked turning back to Taylor.

"I don't know. I came to pick her up and she wasn't in her room," Taylor said looking down at his wedding band.

"Where did you get that?" Isaac asked noticing Taylor's wedding band.

"I married Ashley two days ago," Taylor said as he saw the hurt in Ike's eyes.


	42. Fun Ruined

After arriving in Hawaii Ashley was told to change into her bathing suit. Ashley didn't know what to do. She didn't pack anything. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a suitcase that had her name on it.

Zac went down to the hotel's indoor pool which he had the hotel's manager close for just him. He turned when he heard someone behind him.

Ashley smiled when Zac turned around. She was surprised when he pulled her into a hug.

(Flashback to June 2002)

Ashley was sitting on Taylor's lap. He had his hand on her thigh. Her head was on his shoulder.

"So what do you want to do today," Taylor asked kissing her forehead.

"Spend it with you," Ashley said as she started to kiss his neck.

"I think that can be arranged."

(End of Flashback)

"Ashley are you okay?" Zac asked looking at her. She had just zoned out on him.

"Yeah but I think I need to go rest," Ashley said already starting to leave.

"Okay," Zac said as he then left and headed to the bar.

When Ashley got back to the hotel room. She went through the suitcase. She needed to find some more clothes. She grabbed a book out though opened it and read it.

Dear Diary  
Today was the best. I went to the skating rink with my friend Lena. I bumped into Taylor. He's the hottest guy since Brad Pitt. Well I have to go.

Ashley closed the book. She looked out the window. her diary was also proving that Taylor was the one she loved but why? Zac was supposed to be her boyfriend.


	43. No Calls

Ashley went over to the phone and dialed the Hanson's number. She hoped Taylor was there. She needed to find from him if what Zac said was true. He was her husband.

"Hello," Krystal answered the phone. She was over at the Hanson's house to talk to Taylor.

"Krystal it's me Ashley, is Taylor there?" Ashley asked looking down at her wedding band.

"No he's not Ashley," Krystal said as she rolled her eyes. Wasn't Zac supposed to be taking care of her.

Walker had just returned from the hospital and heard Krystal on the phone. Taylor would be coming in here in a few minutes. Walker took the phone from Krystal.

"Ashley it's me Walker," Ashley heard Walker's voice.

"Walker is Taylor there?" Ashley asked as the phone went dead. She picked it up and threw it. Then she turned around and saw Zac holding the cord.

"No calling anyone," he slurred.

She could he was drunk,"Zac I just wanted to talk to someone," Ashley said as she looked down.

"You have me to talk to," Zac said passing out on the bed.


End file.
